Seindah Sakura
by undine-yaha
Summary: For Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Award, Month September: Season. Semoga cintaku pada Yamato bisa bersemi bagaikan bunga sakura yang tengah bermekaran... YamaKarin. R&r please!


Halo! Aku undine-yaha!

Panggil saja undine…

Baik! Ini YamaKarin pertamaku. Semoga kalian menyukainya!

**Fic ini spesial untuk Eyeshield 21 Award September: Season, **dan juga untuk yang sudah me-request YamaKarin padaku**, Miss Ritsu Tainaka Sonice 69.

* * *

**

Mungkin saat ini adalah terakhir kali aku bisa melihatnya…dan berdiri di sampingnya…

Melihat senyumnya…melihat pandangan matanya yang optimis dan mendengar kata-kata absolutnya.

Padahal, aku begitu menyukainya.

Semoga cinta pertamaku ini bisa berbunga seindah bunga sakura yang bermekaran…

**For Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Award, Month September: Season**

"**Seindah Sakura"**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer song lyrics: Sakura Mankai by Morning Musume Sakura Gumi**

**Pairing: Yamato x Karin**

**Karin's POV**

Resital kelulusan akan segera dimulai. Aula sekolah sudah mulai ramai, dan aku masih berdiri di sini, menampilkan raut wajah yang muram. Padahal, hari ini 'kan hari kelulusan SMA yang selalu kutunggu. Tapi…hatiku terasa sedih…

"Hai."

Aku menoleh pada suara yang menyapaku. Taka, rupanya.

"Ohayou," sapaku, "Tidak terasa sepuluh menit lagi kita akan menerima gulungan ijazah Teikoku Gakuen ya…"

Taka tersenyum,"Benar."

"Ohayou!"

Datang seorang lelaki lagi menghampiri kami. Ia tersenyum dan bertanya,"_What's up?_ Aku ikutan ya!"

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut gelap yang agak ikal, dan senyum yang 11:12 dengan para pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

Yamato Takeru.

"Aa, Karin-chan. Kau pasti sedang gugup."

…

Astaga, ia sedang bicara padaku. Astaga, dia juga tersenyum padaku…

"B-begitulah, hehe," aku tertawa singkat. Kutatap lagi dirinya, dan senyumnya masih mengembang. Pipiku selalu terasa panas di saat seperti ini.

_Warna bunga sakura, dia yang tidak mengembalikan cintaku_

_Warna bunga sakura, warna pipiku ketika mata kami berdua bertemu pandang_

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk memberikan pidato nanti? 'Kan kau yang jadi perwakilan murid angkatan kita," tanya Taka.

Oh, iya. Yamato akan memberikan pidato kelulusan di aula nanti. Whew…senoga aku tidak pingsan di sana.

"Aku sudah latihan," jawab Yamato, "Aku pasti bisa."

Lagi-lagi kata-kata absolut itu. Lain sekali denganku yang selalu ragu-ragu.

"Ya sudah, kita masuk ke aula yuk!" ajak Yamato padaku dan Taka, "Karin-chan, seragamku sudah rapi 'kan?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata sambil melihat kemeja, jas dan dasi yang dipakainya.

Yamato-kun! Penampilamu rapi sekali! Kamu tampan sekali! Keren sekali! Kya, kya kya~!

"Rapi seperti biasa," jawabku malu-malu, sementara kata-kata lain yang lebih 'ekspresif' berputar di kepalaku. Aku selalu ingin mengatakan itu semenjak kami pertama bertemu, sejak ia 'memerintahkanku' masuk ke klub Teikoku Alexanders. Aku selalu mengaguminya.

"Bagus," ia tersenyum, dan kami memasuki aula.

_Sedikit demi sedikit, aku akan menjadi dewasa_

_Tapi itu tidak bagus, kita belum punya pembicaraan yang berarti_

-XxX-

"Dan sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada para pengajar sekalian yang senantiasa membimbing kami semua," Yamato bersiap mengakhiri pidatonya. Pas lima menit. "Juga untuk seluruh siswa, teman-teman semuanya, selamat atas kelulusan kalian!"

Aula sekolah langsung ramai oleh tepuk tangan riuh para siswa dan guru. Suara Yamato yang sangat kusukai itu berhenti menggema di _speaker_ aula. Setelah ini adalah pembagian ijazah oleh masing-masing wali kelas…

"Ayo balik ke kelas," ajak Taka, "Nanti jangan lupa, kumpul di ruang klub ya!"

Aku mengangguk, dan kami berdiri untuk keluar dari aula. Yamato tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sampingku. Cepat sekali. Mungkin karena dia Eyeshield 21? Hihi.

"P-pidatomu bagus sekali," pujiku.

"_Thanks_," jawabnya riang. "Emm…Karin-chan, sepertinya seharian ini aku akan memperhatikanmu terus. Soalnya…kamu cantik sekali."

…

_Oh my God. Oh my God._

_Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!_

"K-kau ini…berlebihan…," kataku sambil tertunduk. Gyaaah…aku malu sekali…kenapa ia mengatakan itu padaku?

Haruskah aku balas memujinya? Tapi, aku tidak sanggup…

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu di ruang klub!" Yamato menepuk bahuku dan berlalu.

Hhh…

Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Mulutku tak sanggup mengucapkan apapun.

_Di dalam aula sekolah, ia terlihat begitu berenergi_

_Di dalam matanya, ia tersenyum_

-XxX-

TAR! TAR!

"Selamat atas kelulusannyaaa!"

Suara riuh tepuk tangan dan tawa teman-teman terdengar dari depan pintu ruang klub. Pasti tinggal aku yang belum hadir. Mereka pasti kelamaan menungguku yang tak kunjung datang.

Yah, keterlambatanku bukan tanpa alasan. Ada sesuatu yang harus kupersiapkan…

Aku menggenggam sekotak bento di tanganku erat-erat. Kotak itu kumasukkan dalam tas kain berwarna pink sakura. Di dalamnya sudah lengkap serbet dan sumpit. Aku mengerjakannya sejak subuh…dan sekarang aku akan mempersiapkan hatiku untuk bisa memberikan bento ini pada, _the one and only_ Yamato Takeru.

Umumnya di sekolah-sekolah lain, ada tradisi para siswa yang memberikan kancing kedua seragamnya pada siswi yang disukainya di hari kelulusan. Tapi….berhubung seragam Teikoku pakai blazer, dan siswinya lebih 'aktif' daripada siswanya, para siswi membuat tradisi sendiri yaitu memberikan bento buatan sendiri pada siswa yang disukai di hari kelulusan.

Aku akan melakukannya!

"Y-Y-Y-Yamato-kun…i-ini…kubuat untukmu…," ujarku pelan pada diriku sendiri sambil menguatkan hati. Duuh, susah sekali…

Dengan putus asa aku menatap pohon sakura yang mulai mekar di atasku.

_Ah, bunga sakura tengah mekar penuh_

_Hey, bunga sakura tengah bermekaran, di dalam hatiku_

_Kata-kata itu tidak dapat terucapkan_

_Bunga-bunga cinta tengah mekar penuh sekarang_

Ah…entahlah. Nekat saja.

Aku memegang kenop pintu ruang klub, bersiap membukanya.

BRR…BRR…

Hiya…tanganku gemetar…

CKLEK.

Aku menatap semua orang yang ada di ruangan.

"Ah! Akhirnya kau datang! Dari mana saja?" tanya Heracles.

"M-maaf terlambat…," kataku pelan sambil menunduk.

"Ayo, duduk!" ajaknya.

"Euh…anu…itu…," aku mulai meracau tidak jelas. Yamato menoleh dan mendapati tas kain di tanganku. Ia menatapku penasaran.

_Saat kukatakan apa yang ada dipikiranku_

_Ah, hati kecilku serasa terbakar_

"Ada apa? _Come in and sit down, _Karin-chan," ajak Yamato ramah.

Duuh…tidak bisa…tidak bisa…

"Karin-chan?" kali ini Taka yang menolehdan bertanya. Aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh, berdiri di depan pintu dengan linglung dan wajah merah menahan malu.

Tidak, tidak. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Tidak, sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

_Jadi, kuberitahu dia, akan kupeluk dia_

"Y-Yamato-kun!" panggilku, "A-anoo…i-ini…"

_Dengan lembut…_

"Ini…," aku memejamkan mata dan menjulurkan tas kainku, "Ini bento untuk—"

BRAK!

GRUDUK GRUDUK GRUDUK….

Aku menjerit karena tertabrak gerombolan siswi yang menerjang masuk ke ruang klub.

"KYAAAAA!" jeritku. _What the hell?_

Saat aku berhasil berdiri tegak, aku terpaku melihat apa yang sedang berlangsung di hadapanku. Puluhan siswi itu sibuk memberikan bento mereka pada Yamato. Sedangkan yang sebagian lagi pada Taka. Siswa-siswa lain hanya bisa menatap dengan iri.

"Yamato-sama! Tolong makan bento buatanku ya! Ini spesial!" kata seorang siswi.

"Punyaku juga! Ini khusus untukmu! Makanlah!" kata seorang lagi. Dan sisanya membeo perkataan dua gadis sebelumnya.

Yamato terlihat kewalahan,"I-iya…baiklah…tapi satu-satu ya?"

Jawaban Yamato disambut teriakan histeris para siswi. Ia lalu tersenyum dan menyuruh semuanya tenang.

Astaga…

Aku bahkan belum sempat memberitahunya…

Bentoku…

Makan bentoku…

Aku berbalik dan berlari keluar dengan cepat. Aku sedih sekali. Aku juga ingin memberikan bento buatanku padanya! Aku juga ingin masakanku dicicipi seperti mereka!

Hiks…

Sambil terisak aku berlari melewati air mancur sekolah, terus ke halaman belakang. Aku menghentikan lariku dan menatap ke atas. Pohon-pohon sakura telah menyambutku dengan warnanya yang indah. Kutatap bunga-bunga itu dengan derai air mata.

Wahai sakura…

Apa kalian bisa merasakan pedihnya hatiku?

_Warna bunga sakura, warna cinta pertama_

_Warna bunga sakura, untuk yang pertama seperti ini_

Dengan langkah gontai aku duduk di salah satu sisi kursi kayu panjang yang ada di sana. Angin semilir membelai rambut pirangku yang terjuntai di depan dahi.

Aku tersenyum sedih pada kotak makan warna cokelat yang sudah kukeluarkan dari tasnya. Maafkan aku…sepertinya…perasaan yang sudah kuberikan padamu…tak bisa sampai ke orangnya…

Setelah ini, Yamato akan kuliah di Saikyoudai. Sedangkan aku, akan mewujudkan cita-citaku jadi seorang mangaka.

Aku sangat berharap hubunganku dengannya akan berkembang, aku terus menunggu sejak dulu…menunggu hingga aku sanggup menyatakan perasaanku.

_Dapatkah aku berada dalam hubungan yang baik, sedikit demi sedikit?_

_Aku ingin, bahkan jika itu makan waktu ratusan tahun_

_Aku mengira-ngira apakah kotak bekal ini akan cukup besar untukmu_

_Bahkan jika aku yang membuatnya_

Tetes air mataku jatuh ke atas kotak bekal itu. Padahal, tadi pagi sudah kuisi dengan cinta. Sekarang malah kuberi air mata. Hah, menyedihkan.

"Dasar bodoh…," aku menertawai diriku sendiri, "Dasar bodoh, bodoh…padahal ini kesempatan terakhir…"

Beberapa kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan ke pangkuanku. Warna yang indah…warna cinta pertamaku…namun sepertinya, cintaku tidak bisa mekar sepertimu, sakura…

_Ah, bunga sakura tengah mekar penuh_

_Hey, bunga sakura tengah bermekaran, Aku terlalu mencintaimu_

_Bagaikan tak ada yang lain, tapi hanya dirimu_

_Yang tercermin di mataku_

Ya, hanya kamu.

Pemuda tampan berambut gelap dan agak ikal yang berbadan tinggi, dan punya senyum menawan.

Yang sekarang berdiri dengan gagah di hadapanku dengan seragam Teikoku.

Ya, kamu.

"Karin-chan?"

Ya, kamu yang barusan memanggil namaku.

…

Tunggu.

Memanggil namaku?

"G-GYAAA!" aku menjerit kaget dan gelagapan, "Y-Yamato-kun?"

"Ya, aku," Yamato tertawa kecil melihat reaksiku, "Ternyata kau ada di sini. Aku mencarimu."

Dengan santai ia duduk tepat disampingku. Tanganku langsung dingin. Bagaimana iniiiii?

"Sedang menikmati keindahan sakura yah?" tanyanya.

"Err….errr…..i-iya…," jawabku. Yamato nampaknya baru tersadar ada sesuatu di pangkuanku.

"Wah!" serunya, "Kotak bekal ya? Bento untuk siapa?"

G-G-G-GAWAAAAAT….

"B-b-b-bukan untuk siapa-siapa!" jawabku bohong sambil menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Aku tidak berani bilang…

"Oh…," Yamato melengos kecewa, "Sayang sekali…"

"K-kenapa?" tanyaku spontan.

"Karena…," ia tersenyum, "Pemuda yang mendapat bento darimu pasti sangat beruntung…"

Masa' sih?

"Aku ingin sekali menjadi pemuda yang beruntung itu," Yamato menatapku dengan pandangan absolut, "Aku sangat ingin bento darimu, Karin-chan."

BLUSH!

B-betapa mudahnya dia mengatakan itu! Yamato-kun memang sangat percaya diri…

Dia lalu cekikikan melihat wajahku,"Aku ini seenaknya ya? Hahaha!"

"Y-Yamato-kun…," aku membuka mulut, kembali mencoba peruntungan cintaku hari ini, "B-Bento ini…sebetulnya…untukmu…"

Yamato agak terkejut.

_Yah, akhirnya kau ada di sini_

_Ah, kau berdiri dihadapan mataku_

_Tekadku sudah terbentuk untuk cinta ini_

_Ikutlah bersamaku..._

"Aku membuatnya untukmu! I-iya, ini untukmu!" kataku sambil mengulang adegan yang terpotong di ruang klub tadi.

"Karin-chan…," panggil Yamato heran, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak tadi?"

"A-aku—"

Aku tercekat. Yamato mengambil kotak bekal itu dariku dan bertanya,"Kenapa?"

"Aku…," aku tertunduk dan menangis lagi, "Aku tidak berani…aku malu mengatakannya padamu, Yamato-kun…," jelasku, "Apalagi tadi banyak sekali yang memberikan bento untukmu…aku merasa…kalah saingan…"

Kulirik Yamato yang tertegun (tapi ganteng). Pemuda itu lalu menghela nafas maklum.

"Sudahlah…sekarang aku sudah menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kau juga sudah berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya," katanya lembut. Ia mengelus-elus kepalaku perlahan.

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Yamato-kun…," kataku sambil terisak. Aku menghapus air mataku dan memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatapnya. Senyum indahnya kembali mengembang.

Yamato bergeser mendekat padaku dan menaruh kotak bekal itu di pangkuannya.

"Boleh kumakan, 'kan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

Ia membuka tutup kotak bekal itu dengan wajah bersemangat, bagaikan membuka peti harta karun. Dilihatnya nasi berbentuk kotak dengan nori yang dibentuk menjadi mata dan mulut yang sedang tersenyum, serta buah plum yang diletakkan di tengah sebagai hidung. Di sisi satunya ada kentang tumbuk yang dilapisi putih telur lalu digoreng, bentuknya seperti bola amefuto. Disekitarnya ada wortel berbentuk bunga yang ditumis bersama daging sapi dan bawang bombay.

"_It looked..,"_ Yamato menatapku takjub, "_It looked very delicious, _Karin-chan!" pujinya.

Hentikan, Yamato…apa kau tidak lihat wajahku sudah semerah tomat?

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujiannya.

"Itadakimasu," katanya sambil membelah sumpit. Ia langsung mencicipi semua menu dengan semangat.

"Yang ini enak…ini juga enak…mmm…yang ini juga enak!" katanya riang. Aku senang sekali, sampai senyam-senyum sendiri. Berseri-seri deh pokoknya!

Ah, sakura…

Sekarang indah warnamu bisa kurasakan di dalam hatiku…

_Ah, bunga sakura tengah mekar penuh_

_Hey, bunga sakura tengah bermekaran, di dalam hatiku_

"Mm…Karin-chan," Yamato memanggilku sambil merapikan sumpit dan kotak bekal yang masih setengah terisi, lalu menaruhnya disebelahnya.

Aku menoleh.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," katanya cepat lalu berdehem. Pandangan matanya melihat kesana-kemari, seperti sedang gugup.

He?

Seorang Yamato Takeru? Gugup?

"Makasih banyak bentonya," ujar Yamato lagi. Ia lalu mempersempit jarak duduknya denganku, dan menatapku lurus-lurus.

"S-sama-sama…A-ada apa ya?" aku bertanya panik.

_Kata-kata itu tidak dapat terucapkan_

_Bunga-bunga cinta tengah mekar penuh sekarang_

Yamato menghela nafas dan berkata sambil tersenyum,"Aishiteru yo, Karin-chan."

Mataku terbelalak seperti baru melihat gajah terbang berwarna pink.

"_I love you_," katanya lagi, "Aku mencintaimu. Sejak lama. Tapi banyak kulihat siswa lain yang juga suka padamu, aku takut kau sudah memilih salah satu diantara mereka."

IM-POS-SIB-BLE….

"Namun….mengetahui kau membuat bento ini untukku…percaya diriku…kembali bangkit. Karena itulah, Karin-chan," pemuda itu memutar posisi duduknya ke kiri menghadapku, "Apa kau mau menerima perasaanku?"

…

…

Kami-sama, apakah Yamato baru saja menembakku? I-ini bukan mimpi, 'kan?

"A-aku…," aku mulai angkat bicara sambil meremas tanganku yang membeku. Suaraku terdengar gemetar, jelek sekali. "A-aku…"

TES…TES…

Lho?

Lho?

Sambil mencoba mengatasi degup jantungku yang serasa terbakar, air mataku kembali jatuh. Kebahagiaanku seakan berada pada puncaknya. Rasa haru membuncah di dadaku.

"Karin-chan? Kenapa kau jadi menangis?" Yamato bertanya dengan khawatir. Ia membungkuk sedikit untuk melihat wajahku lebih dekat, dan menghapus tetesan air mataku dengan jemarinya.

"Aishiteru mo, Yamato-kun…," kataku sambil terisak, "Aku juga mencintaimu, sejak dulu…dan aku juga tak berani menyampaikannya…"

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca aku melihat senyum Yamato yang menenangkan. Ia mengelus-elus kepalaku penuh sayang, dan tak lama, bergerak maju untuk mengecup pipiku sambil berkata:

"Karena cinta kita sudah bersatu, jangan menangis, yah?"

_Saat kukatakan apa yang ada dipikiranku_

_Ah, hati kecilku serasa terbakar_

_Jadi, kuberitahu dia, akan kupeluk dia_

_Dengan lembut…_

"Iya…iya Yamato-kun…," jawabku sambil mengangguk kuat-kuat, dan memeluknya dengan segala keberanian dan segenap cintaku padanya.

Yamato masih membelaiku perlahan.

"Karin-chan…kalau sudah tenang, kita ke ruang klub yuk? Pestanya masih berlangsung lho…," ajak Yamato. Aku mengangguk.

"Nanti kalau sudah kuliah di Saikyoudai, aku akan sering-sering mengunjungimu, kok. Kau harus tunjukkan karyamu padaku, _okay_?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. Kurenggangkan pelukanku dan kutatap Yamato dengan senyumku. Ia balas tersenyum.

"A-aku mencintaimu, Yamato-kun," kataku sekali lagi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Karin-chan," balas Yamato.

Sakura…akhirnya, cintaku juga bisa bersemi seperti dirimu. Musim semi yang begitu indah…

Namun aku yakin, bersama Yamato, musim-musim berikutnya pun akan jadi musim terindah untuk kami.

_Tekadku sudah terbentuk untuk cinta ini_

_Ikutlah bersamaku..._

-TAMAT-

* * *

FUAH! Akhirnya selesai juga! Hehe.

Buat yang muslim saya punya pantun…

Ada Yamato lagi lari pagi

Lari paginya ditemenin sama Karin

Selamat Hari Raya Iedul Fitri

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin!

Baiklah…terima kasih sudah membaca. Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan, semoga suka semuanya…

Setelah jadi Suzuna di A Thousand Miles, dan jadi Kotaro di My Special Kind, lalu di sini jadi Karin, berikutnya undine akan mencoba jadi Wakana di fic-ku berikutnya! Sampai jumpa!


End file.
